charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Campo de Força
Campos de Força são barreiras mágicas usadas para proteger ataques físicos e mágicos. A habilidade de criar campos de força é geralmente chamada de Blindagem. Esse poder é muito raro e só é possuído por alguns seres mágicos, que podem ser bons ou maus. Os campos de força podem ser moldados em várias formas, embora uma esfera ou bolha seja a mais comum. Eles podem proteger o usuário de ataques físicos e mágicos. Eles podem desviar um ataque mágico de volta para o inimigo ou absorver e neutralizar a magia. Eles também podem ser usados para capturar e conter um indivíduo ou isolar uma sala ou área. Força A força de um campo de força depende da força e força de vontade do usuário. Embora aparentemente indestrutíveis, os campos de força podem ser quebrados por vários meios. *Através da Absorção de Poder, que dissolve a magia que sustenta o campo.Como visto em Forever Charmed enquanto Christy e Billie Jenkins eram habitadas pelo Vazio e declaradas pelos Demônios Parasitas em Baby's First Demon. *Através de certos feitiços ou armas encantadas, que podem perfurar o campo.Como visto em It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 quando Gideão perfurou o escudo de Wyatt. *Através do poder físico, que permite que seres poderosos invadam o campo.Cole Turner, como Belthazor, foi capaz de combater através do escudo criado pelo Amuleto Mágico Janna. *Através de alguns poderes, demonstrados por Piper quando ela atravessou o campo de força de Derek usando seu poder de Combustão Molecular.Little Monsters Penetrando Um Campo de Força Gideão amaldiçoou um athame, o que permitiu que ele atravessasse a bolha protetora de Wyatt Uma vez que a bolha foi penetrada com sucesso, foi permanentemente forçada para baixo.It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 GideonCursingAthama.jpg|Gideão amaldiçoando o Athame Athame.jpg|Gideão se aproxima de Wyatt AthamePiercing.jpg|Gideão perfurando a bolha Teletransportando Um Campo de Força Quando um campo de força se mostra impenetrável, os inimigos ainda podem teletransportar o campo e os que estão dentro dele. Ao teletransportar o campo, é necessário ficar em contato com ele. Gideão foi capaz de orbitar a bolha protetora e Wyatt dentro, canalizando Eletrocinese para a bolha, estabelecendo contato, e então se afastou com a bolha.It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg|Gideão usa Eletrocinese GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg|Gideão começa a orbitar GideonandWyattOrb.jpg|Gideão orbita a bolha com ele Descrição Paul Rowe foi o primeiro ser a mostrar esse poder, que ele usou para proteger a si mesmo e seus irmãos das Encantadas e depois se proteger de Greg. Seu campo negou o poder de Piper de Imobilização Molecular."When Bad Warlocks Go Good" A Fonte de Todo o Mal foi capaz de projetar um campo de força invisível ao redor de si enquanto entrava na mente de Piper. Quando Leo tentou se aproximar dele, o campo se manifestou em um flash de chamas e enviou Leo voando de volta com força. No entanto, sustentar o campo, bem como manipular Piper, enfraqueceu severamente a Fonte."Brain Drain" Cole, como a fonte, também usou esse tipo de campos de força."The Fifth Halliwheel" Cole Turner usou esse poder para criar vários campos de força em torno de sua cobertura, a fim de manter Phoebe presa lá enquanto ele tentava obter acesso ao Nexo. Enquanto ela estava presa, Leo não pôde ouvir seus telefonemas. No entanto, os campos de força limitavam-se às portas e janelas, pois Phoebe podia chamar Leo assim que escapasse por uma abertura."The_Importance_of_Being_Phoebe" Uma forma semelhante foi usada por Derek para manter Piper prisioneira quando ele queria recuperar seu filho dos Manticores."Little Monsters" Quando Barbas enganou Paige em dar-lhe poderes de Cole das Terras Demoníacas, Barbas usou esses poderes para prender Phoebe e Cole, assim como Piper e Leo, em campos separados de força de energia azul, deixando Paige para lidar com ele sozinho. Os campos de força foram descartados quando Barbas foi destituído de seus novos poderes com uma poção."Sympathy for the Demon" Certos usuários, como o Woogyman e os Anciões, podem eletrificar seus campos de força. Este tipo de campo de força pode eletrocutar os indivíduos, chocando-os e jogando-os de volta. Esses campos são geralmente invisíveis a menos que sejam tocados, quando então eles liberam os que estão em contato com eles. Também pode ser usado para selar entradas, impedindo a entrada de inimigos. O Woogyman usou esse poder para selar a Mansão Halliwell para impedir que as pessoas entrassem. Todas as portas e janelas estavam seladas, como mostrado quando Prue tentou entrar pela porta e Piper jogou um tijolo na janela. Mais tarde, entraram na mansão congelando Andy quando ele estava saindo. Este poder pode ser usado em indivíduos, como Andy foi capaz de deixar a mansão, mas Piper não foi."Is There a Woogy in the House?" Os Anciões mostraram esse poder quando se encontraram com Zankou na Ponte Golden Gate. Zankou tentou tocar Sandra, mas ficou chocado com um escudo eletrificado. Não se sabe se esse poder é possuído por Anciões individuais ou se é ativado como um coletivo."Ordinary Witches" Tipos de Campos de Força Escudo de Orbe Uma variação do poder usado para criar um escudo protetor baseado em orbe em torno de si mesmo e dos outros (até agora, o Escudo de Orbe foi mostrado para proteger quatro pessoas no máximo). O escudo - geralmente usado em forma de bolha - pode repelir inimigos e poderes. Wyatt Halliwell foi o primeiro usuário desse poder, e Paige desenvolveu esse poder alguns anos depois. No entanto, Wyatt foi mostrado para ser capaz de criar mais formas de campos de força do que apenas um escudo de Orbe, provavelmente devido ao seu poder de Projeção. O Escudo de Orbe pode ser manipulado por outros poderes. Um demônio acertou o Escudo de Orbe com um raio, que fez a bolha voar para longe, Gideão conseguiu orbitar a bolha protetora com Wyatt dentro, e Phoebe foi capaz de levantá-lo com sua Levitação, enquanto Piper o movia através de um campo de batalha com sua Aceleração Molecular. Escudos Coletivos Uma variante usada para criar um escudo protetor na frente de um grupo ou coletivo de seres unindo seus poderes. O escudo é levantado quando os usuários seguram suas mãos. Esses escudos bloqueiam os poderes dos outros e impedem que eles penetrem no escudo. Quando o escudo é confrontado com poderes incrivelmente fortes, os usuários podem se tornar incapazes de se mover ou realizar outras ações. Quando as Encantadas estavam presas dentro de uma gaiola mágica, eles usaram o Feitiço do Poder das Três para criar um escudo para se proteger enquanto forçando A Vidente para tocar no poder total do Herdeiro da Fonte, a fim de destruí-la."Womb Raider" Um ano depois, quando as Encantadas foram transformadas em Deusas, elas usaram suas novas habilidades para criar um campo de força para se protegerem do ataque e impedir que os Titãs matassem um Ancião."Oh My Goddess! Part 2" Os zodíacos também têm o poder de se proteger de danos com um campo de força roxo. Durante um confronto com Piper, quatro membros dos Zodíacos reuniram seu poder para criar um círculo protetor em torno de si para afastar seu poder."12 Angry Zen" Círculo Protetor Uma variante usada para criar um campo de força usando magia natural através de certas ervas e objetos que controlam e direcionam energia. Ele pode replicar os efeitos de um campo de força para um efeito limitado, pois impede que seres e magia entrem no círculo, mas não protege contra objetos como balas. Quando as Encantadas viajaram de volta no tempo, Prue e Phoebe criaram um Círculo de Proteção feito com magia natural para protegê-los dos caçadores de bruxas, enquanto Piper entregava o bebê de Charlotte. O círculo foi capaz de protegê-las dos cavalos e caçadores, mas não foi capaz de parar as balas."All Halliwell's Eve" Blindagem de Objetos Certos objetos e artefatos mágicos possuem o poder de projetar campos de força de proteção. Alguns desses objetos precisam ser ativados por um usuário, enquanto outros possuem a capacidade de se ativar. Isso geralmente é uma resposta automática a uma ameaça ao objeto em si ou àqueles próximos a ele. Amuletos Mágicos right|160px O demônio Raynor uma vez enviou sua irmandade depois de duas bruxas do mesmo coven, que foram encarregadas de proteger dois amuletos mágicos. Cada um possuía o poder de criar um campo de força baseado em energia para proteger o usuário de danos. No entanto, o campo de força foi penetrado por Belthazor, usando sua grande força física para romper."Exit Strategy" Lustre right|160pxO Lustre na mansão Halliwell mostrava a habilidade de gerar um campo de força de proteção quando o Poder das Três foi reformado em uma realidade alternativa. A luz azul que surgiu do lustre formou um campo de proteção que desviou uma bola de energia lançada por Cole."Centennial Charmed" Livro das Sombras right|160pxO Livro das Sombras foi mostrado para ter a capacidade de se proteger com um campo de força baseado em energia dourada quando Zankou tentou roubá-lo. Presumivelmente, ele desenvolveu esse poder à medida que as Encantadas cresceram em força, pois antes se protegiam afastando-se das ameaças. Quando um ser maligno tenta tocá-lo, o livro forma um campo protetor que eletrocuta a ameaça."Death Becomes Them" Gaiola de Cristal right|160pxma gaiola de cristal é uma gaiola baseada em energia feita de cinco cristais mágicos. Quando os cristais são colocados na forma de um pentagrama, os arcos elétricos sobem do cristal e formam uma gaiola ao redor do alvo. A gaiola prende os que estão dentro e os impede de escapar. Também pode ser usado para eletrocutar os que estão dentro de tortura ou interrogar."Sight Unseen" Carruagem de Abóbora right|160px A Bruxa Má do Espelho Mágico tentou matar as irmãs usando contos de fadas. Ela enviou Phoebe sapatinhos de cristal da Cinderela, que acabou Phoebe em Cinderela quando ela colocou. Os chinelos a guiaram até a carruagem de abóbora. Enquanto Phoebe podia entrar na carruagem, Paige foi jogada para trás por um campo de energia azul, o que significa que apenas Cinderela foi capaz de entrar."Happily Ever After" Lista de Usuários Referências }} Categoria:Poderes